The Happily Married Couple
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: Jack & Angela have been married for a year and a half. What is married life like for them? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Home

**Hello... again. **

**Just being me, my mind started to wander yesterday, and I developed this entire story about Angela & Jack being married in my head. And I really wanted to write it.**

**So now I am gonna have three stories in progress at once.**

**I might just be insane. :) **

**But the good type of insane.**

***

I heard the door slam close from up in my art studio. It was Friday, he was home early. I had started to take my Friday afternoons off so I could work on my own personal art, not anything work related. I had spent the whole time sketching out this dress form by the window in charcoal, which now stained my white top. Note to self: wear a smock next time. I dropped my pencil into the case and scampered down the stairs. I loved having him come home to me. I wasn't lonely anymore, I had someone for the rest of my life. Neither of us really believed in marriage; but once we did get married, it turned out to be pretty fabulous.

"Hey sweetie," I said, kissing Jack hard on the lips. He didn't get a chance to say anything, he just dropped his car keys to the floor and pulled me closer to him. A year and a half married, and it never got old. I loved him. He loved me. That was it. Us forever.

"I love you," he said when we parted, breathless and wide eyed.

"I love you more," I said.

"That might just be impossible."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh." I smirked a little and ran halfway up the stairs. I swung one leg over the slippery banister, grabbed on, and let go. I slid down right into his arms. He caught me, bride-style.

"Fine, I guess you can love me more," I joked, "But only because you caught me." He let me down on the ground and smiled.

"You wanna check out that new Asian place tonight?" he asked, "I hear they're amazing."

"Sounds good to me." I personally enjoyed anything that didn't involve me cooking. When you're on your own, mixing bowls filled with rice are sufficent for dinner. Not when you're married with the world's best husband. I scampered up the stairs again.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'll be up in a minute." I smiled and headed into our bedroom. I love saying that: our bedroom. Everything is ours... I sometimes still think I'm dreaming. My life seriously turned into a fairytale. I slipped out of jeans and top and examined my closet. That's pretty much the only thing that's just mine. I pulled out two dresses. Which one to wear? The simple black sheath would be fun to accessorize, but the pink floral was soooo pretty. I heard footsteps on the carpet opposite me.

"Which do you like better?" I asked Jack, who was already into jeans and his belt. He smiled at me.

"What you're wearing right now looks pretty good to me." I couldn't help but smile. That's my husband- loving me in my underwear.

"You don't look all that bad yourself," I said, taking a step towards him. Then we were all over each other like a bee on a flower. I felt myself let out a little moan as he kissed the nape of my neck. We fell into the bedroom, intertangled in each other. I reached for his belt, ripping it out of the loops. I felt him pull me closer and kiss me behind the ear. Oh gosh, when we lose it, we lose it good.

The bed somehow ended up beneath us in our frenzy to love each other more. I nuzzled into him and we rolled over, him on top of me.

"Jack," I gasped out, "I love you." I felt his hand tuck underneath my back and pull me to his body. He kissed me slow and passionately, taking all the air out of me.

"Ange, I love you with my entire body, my entire heart, with everything I have." Those were all the words I needed to lose myself.

***

**Did you guys like it so far? I had fun writing it... not all of the story will be this, um, passionate. I just needed to write that. ;)**

**xo, Chantal**


	2. Pancakes

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated! But here we are with another chapter, so let's get cracking!**

***

"Something tells me we aren't getting Asian food," I murmured as we lay in the bed, breathless and wide eyed. Jack just smiled and pulled me closer.

"Is that a problem?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him on the nose. But I was hungry now. I hadn't eaten since lunch... and that was hours ago. What was good food that I couldn't mess up making? An idea flickered through my mind.

"Do you want to make pancakes?" I asked, sitting up.

"Why?"

"Because pancakes are yummy." I rubbed my foot up and down his leg, and he gave in. I reached for my bathrobe and padded downstairs. I gathered all the supplies: mix, eggs, milk, oil, bowl, syrup. Jack got out the pan and started heating it up. I smiled and cracked the eggs into the powder and splashed the milk in. Pancakes were so easy! I was so proud of myself for thinking of this. Jack came up behind me, spun me around, and placed me down away from the bowl.

"HEY!" I tried to push my way back in as he pour the oil in. I couldn't help but giggle as we fought over the bowl. Married life rocked.

"Watch out An..." Jack tried to warn me as the bowl went flying, knocking both of us to the floor and covered us in batter. I let myself fall back against him, both of us laughing hysterically. I wiped some batter off my nose and stuck it in my mouth.

"Is it good?" he asked, pushing back a strand of my sticky hair. I gathered up another fingerful and shoved it his mouth. He pulled me close and kissed me again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mhmm." We just laid there on the floor, tired out. It had been a looong, looong night. I pushed my hair back and sniffed the air.

"Jack, do you smell smoke?"

"Yeah."

"What's smoking?" We both bolted up and looked around. The PAM-ed pan was burning, due to the fact that there were no pancakes on the actual pan. He reached for it and tossed it into the sink. Water sizzled off of it, creating more smoke. I started coughing, but it was more like a cough-laugh sort of thing.

"We'll clean this up tomorrow," he whispered, scooping me up in his arms.

"Kay."

"Wanna clean off?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply. Who needs food?

***

**I know, it's short, but I had to finish off their night. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**xo, Chantal**


	3. Note

**Okay.**

**So no one is really reading this story.  
****  
I just can't write a story with no feedback, no readership.**

**I'm not going to write it until further notice.**

**Sorry if you were reading this and I didn't know it.**

**But I can't do that.**

**If you liked this story, you can read Out of the Lab until this one comes back.**

**xo, Chantal**


End file.
